Sister, Sister
by Araina
Summary: Wanda's sister Oracle comes for a visit. Oracle brings her new boyfriend...who is none other than Wanda's ex-boyfriend Juandissimo Magnifico. Jealously ensues!
1. The Visitor

Disclaimer: Okay..this is my first FOP fic and, of course, none of the characters are mine (if they were, I'd be filthy stinkin' rich) except for Oracle, Wanda's sister. So...here it goes.  
It was a Friday night in Dimmsdale. Timmy was being babysat by Vicky (as usual) and was bored out of his mind cleaning the dishes.  
  
"Man, this stinks! I can't wait till I'm eleven." he said with a frown on his face.  
  
"Awww...want us to help you, sweetie?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Do I ever."  
  
Cosmo and Wanda both waved their wands, and the dishes were clean. He headed up to his room and sat down to play video games. A few minutes later, he noticed Wanda was cleaning out the fishbowl.  
  
"Hey!" he heard Cosmo say, "I like my bellybutton lint collection!"  
  
"We need to get this house spic and span, Cosmo! You know Oracle likes a clean house! Besides, we have to make room for four since she's bringing her new boyfriend over."  
  
Timmy walked over to the fish bowel. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Oh...we'll be having company for the next few days. My sister, Oracle, and her boyfriend I don't know yet are staying with us."  
  
"Wanda says I'm not supposed to do anything stupid, but I never do anything stupid anyways, do I?" he saw a nickel outside of the fishbowl. "Ooh! a nickel!" he swam over to where it was very fast, but forgot about the glass and ran into it. "Owwy!"  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
"Oh, no!" Wanda said, swimming out of the little castle, "They're going to be here in 15 minutes!"  
  
"How are all four of you going to fit into that little castle?" Timmy asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, it's bigger than you think," Cosmo said, "Come on in!"  
  
He waved his wand and Timmy turned into a fish. All three of them went into the castle. Wanda shut the door and waved her wand. They turned back to normal.  
  
"Wow!" Timmy exclaimed, "I can't believe you guys never showed me all this!"  
  
He ran into all the rooms, Wanda following him nervously.  
  
"Don't mess anything up!" she said.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Wanda flew to it, quicker than...something fast.   
  
"Hi Wanda!"  
  
A fairy with pink hair worn in a braid, reddish eyes, and a yellow dress with black shoes stood outside the door. Wanda and the fairy hugged.  
  
"Cosmo, Timmy...this is my sister, Oracle. Oracle, that's my husband, Cosmo, and my godson, Timmy," Wanda said, walking over to Cosmo and Timmy and putting their arms around them.  
  
"I know Cosmo already...you two's wedding renewal thing you had two years ago was kinda...hard to forget." Oracle said, having a flashback.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" the crowd chanted as Cosmo, in a tuxedo, drank a bottle of beer.  
  
"Um, Cosmo?" Wanda, in a wedding dress mind you, said,"Do you think you're having a little too much to drink?"  
  
"Are you kidding, baby? I'm just getting started...*BELCH!*"  
  
"Well, okay...anyways, it's time to cut the cake..."  
  
"Ooh! Cake! Yay!"  
  
Cosmo, very drunk, flew towards the cake, but because of his impaired judgement, ran straight into it. Wanda's hands flew over her face in embarrassment.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"We had our vows renewed? I don't remember that...well, I remember the churchy part, but the rest remains so...unclear." Cosmo said, looking confused.  
  
"You were probably too drunk to remember anything," Wanda said. "So, Oracle, where's this mystery man of yours."  
  
"Oh yeah...honey, come inside! Wanda, Cosmo, Timmy...this is my new boyfriend, Juandissimo Magnifico!"  
  
He came in, he shirt coming off then coming on again...you know, the usual.  
  
"Juandissimo?" said Wanda.  
  
"Wanda! My one true...never mind." he said, looking at Oracle nervously.  
  
"Oh...do you two know each other?" Oracle asked.  
  
"No..." Wanda and Juandissimo both said at the same time.  
  
"Well...ehh...dinner's almost ready. Timmy, you should probably be getting to your room so your parents don't worry," Wanda said.  
  
She waved her wand, and Timmy poofed away. Then the oven went off.  
  
"It's ready..." she said, all the sudden quite nervous.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Dinner

Wanda, Cosmo, Oracle, and Juandissimo sat down at the kitchen table. Wanda pulled out a noodle casserole from the oven and sat it on the table.  
  
"Honey, I don't even know why you bother using an oven when you can make a casserole in less than two seconds with magic," Oracle said to Wanda.  
  
"Well, cooking has always been a hobby of mine," Wanda said  
  
"Oracle, your hand is as beautiful as a enchilada fresh out of a gourmet cook's oven..." Juandissimo said to Oracle, kissing her hand.  
  
A somewhat angry looking expression crossed Wanda's face when Juadissimo said that to Oracle. Cosmo, seeing the look upon his wife's face, decided to ask her what was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong, lambchop?" Cosmo asked, full of concern for his wife. He may have been an idiot, but he was still a loving husband.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." she said, "So, Oracle, how's your kid?"  
  
"Oh, Trixie's doing fine. She's a lot happier now than she was before she wished she was popular."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot you had Trixie Tang as a godchild. Timmy just loves her...but don't say anything about it to her."  
  
"Right. Oh, that noodle casserole was delicious! I'll just take care of the plate myself."  
  
Oracle got up and started walking towards the sink, starting to sing a little tune, when Juandissimo jumped up and kneeled down in front of Oracle.  
  
"Your voice...it is beautiful...when you sing, it is that of the choir of 1000 angels. Please...sing some more."  
  
He got out his Mexican guitar thing and played while she sang, both of them unaware of Wanda stomping to her room.  
  
"Out of all people...it has to be him!" she said angrily, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Well, at least Juandissimo doesn't like you anymore!" Cosmo said, sitting down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Well...that's just the thing. Even though Juandissimo was still madly in love with me after all those years and I wasn't in love with him...I didn't mind that much."  
  
"What? How could you NOT mind. I think it would be extremely annoying."  
  
"Well...let's put it this way. If you had a beautiful girl fairy who thought you were the handsomest guy in the world thousands of years after thousands of years after you broke up with her, would you mind?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And wouldn't you be jealous if that guy...I mean girl...started going out with your brother?"  
  
"...I don't have a brother."  
  
"Pretend you do."  
  
"Yeah...I'd be jealous."  
  
"I'm tired. Let's go to bed."  
  
They both waved their wands and their clothes turned from their regular clothes to their pajamas. They crawled into bed and went to sleep. Cosmo did, at least. Wanda was kept awake by the giggles coming from next door. 


End file.
